


Just Casual

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Custom Ryder - Freeform, F/M, Ivy Ryder, Ivy has a lot of feelings and is bad at communicating all of them, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinky biotics, okay maybe there's a LITTLE plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: He said he wants casual? She can do casual. She thinks. Maybe.Aw shit.





	Just Casual

Ivy stepped away from Liam. Right, casual, she could...do that. Maybe. She wasn’t entirely sure. It wasn’t her intention to be casual, though it hadn’t exactly been her intention to sleep with him right then and there on the galaxy’s grossest couch. And yet…

And it wasn’t like he was the first guy she’d ever been with, pshaw.

He was the second.

Shit.

She plastered a nonchalant smile on her face and nodded, “Yeah, casual, cooool.” She shifted her feet, glanced down, then back up to see his face. His stupidly handsome face that gave her more than casual feelings. Ivy leaned forward and felt her cheeks heat.

“So...this casual thing...it’s like friends with benefits.”

“Yeah sure, if that’s what you want.” He shrugged and she bit her lip.

She also shrugged and stepped forward. She wasn’t sure she could do casual, but she knew of one thing she could do.

Him.

His lips haunted her, pressing against hers and her sensitive skin. And after they had parted last night, the feeling of his hands on her hips, her breasts, her body lingered. His smile was always there in her mind, bright and beautiful.

Ivy reached out and rested her hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of him through his clothes.

“It’d be reckless,” she whispered, running her hand over his chest.

“Yeah...but if it’s what we want -

She wasted no time, fisting her hand in his shirt and pulling him down to her. It was more awkward than sexy as he stumbled and tried to catch himself. But he got the message and bent down, his lips sealing over hers as they stumbled backward to the bunkbed.

His hands went down to her waist while hers gripped his shirt, pulling him as close as she could. Their lips moved against each other in a needy, passionate dance, parting on gasps.

“Liam...my bed is bigger...and more comfortable.”

“You have the best ideas,” he complimented before kissing her neck. He stepped back, took her hand and they hurried as discreetly to her room as they could. Their bodies came back together in the door jam, spinning away as the door sealed.

“Locking the door,” SAM said. She held up a thumb at his terminal at her desk. Liam’s hands strayed down to the hem of her shirt then slid under the hem. She yelped in surprise at his cold hands and he smiled against her mouth.

“Sorry.” He nipped at her bottom lip and she sighed. Her hands bunched up his shirt and yanked it up over his head, tossing his away without a care.

“Much better,” she praised, running her hands over his beautiful chest. Smooth skin and muscles that made her mouth water.

“No more shirts, Pathfinder’s orders,” she said playfully, her hands sliding to his back.

“Alright,” he replied and began to pull her own shirt up. She let it go easily, dropping it to the floor to return to him. Liam kissed her again, slower this time, more meaningful - the kind of kiss that would make the actresses pop their foot.

But this wasn’t foot popping time. It wasn’t like that. _They_ weren’t like that because they were casual.

No, no, don’t think about that! She told herself, because right now she really just wanted to feel him holding her and kissing her. And perhaps if she just...let herself go for once, instead of overthinking last little detail, she could just...feel him.

So Ivy wound her hands up his back, nails gently digging into his soft, slightly sweaty skin. She breathed him in and kissed him back, her eyes closed as she let the arousal coil in her belly and below.

Liam’s arms came up on her back and gently tugged at her bra, “Can this go?” He asked in between kisses. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she tried to kiss him back.

“Yes.” He was so...attentive to this stuff, careful to ask, careful to make sure. He was reckless everywhere it seemed except in this arena. He undid the clasp and she shivered out of the straps, shucking the bra to the ground. He didn’t immediately cup her, but dragged his fingers from her back to the sides of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin, teasing her terribly.

“Liam, you’re awful,” she murmured against his mouth. He chuckled and moved his hands just enough to touch her but avoiding her nipples.

“I like to build the suspense a little, y’know? Just...ease into it.” And he finally glanced over her nipples, softly toying at them. She gasped in pleasure, head rolling back.

“You’re so sensitive here, drives me wild,” he groaned, his mouth kissing the long column of her neck. The man had magical lips, he was intoxicating and soft and so good. Soooo good.

She pressed against him more, feeling the telltale bulge of his arousal pressing through his pants. She moaned in anticipation, knowing full well of what he could do with it. What he could do to her. She moaned his name, a desperate “ _Liam.”_

“Damn, babe, you’re so good,” he moaned back, arching into her as she rubbed against his arousal. She raised her hands, digging them into his hair, pulling him back from her neck.

“I’m on top this time,” she declared and he moaned, head falling slack against her shoulder.

“Fuck, yes.”

She guided them back to the bed, unbuttoning her pants on the way. He followed suit, quickly shucking off his pants and boxers. His hands slid over her hips, hesitating just a second until she nodded and nipped at his bottom lip. Her pants and panties joined his clothes on the floor before she pushed him back on the bed.

Oh he was gorgeous. Muscled yet soft with just the prettiest -

“Like what you see?” He teased and she hummed, placing her hands on his thighs. She slid them up to his hips, then down to a neatly trimmed crop of black springy curls. She wasn’t one to wax on poetically about the beauty of men, oh but she felt like she could write sonnets about Liam and his body. He said that he worked out as a side effect of getting angry and the side effect of that was...mph.

She cupped him and slowly stroked up his length. She hadn’t been able to see him properly before with their little tryst in the storage room but now she was eager to see him and all his reactions. It was the scientist in her, the plague of curiosity.

Ivy circled his head, smiling at the beads of precum that leaked out. He shivered and groaned, leaning back against the pillows.

“Fuck, Ivy, that feels good,” he panted. She grinned and quirked a brow at him before sinking down to kiss his shaft. Her tongue darted out, earning a moan from him in response. His hands clenched at his sides, and she smiled softly before kissing up his cock. Her tongue swirled around his head, darting out to lick at the moisture there.

“Ivy.”

“Liam?”

He laughed then moaned as she sealed her lips around him. She lowered herself lower down his shaft, sucking him in slowly. His thighs trembled and she could feel the tension in his hips, the desire to thrust his cock into her mouth nearly overwhelming.

Oh she loved how much she turned him on. He moaned her name and he gave in, sinking a soft hand into her hair, holding her. She held him at the base, using her mouth at top to drive him mad. She wasn’t the most deft at deep throating or anything, but she made do with what she had - so she created just the tiniest mass effect field around him.

“IVY! FUCK, fuck, fuck, holy shit, what was that?” He writhed, straining against her. She removed herself from him suddenly, worried that she had hurt him. But his face was drawn in ecstasy and his cock strained, leaking more precum.

“Just a touch of biotics, are you okay?”

“Fuuuck, that was...warn a man, almost lost it there.” He breathed, bringing his hands up to his face. She chuckled and cupped him again.

“Really?”

He groaned, “Keep this up and I won’t last. Get up here?” He asked, reaching for her. She grinned and climbed up the bed, and him to straddle his chest. His hands landed on her hips and pulled her up, smirking.

“Higher?”

_Oh,_ he wanted to -

She couldn’t help the furious blush overwhelm her as she raised herself up and shimmed up so that her sex hovered over his face.

“This?” She asked bashfully while he moaned and licked his lips.

“Fuck yes.” And he pulled her down. Her head fell back as his tongue swiped over her, swirling over her already damp folds. He sucked at her clit, just enough pressure to cause her shudder and cover her face in pleasure. It was a stupid habit, she knew, but one she couldn’t help as Liam’s tongue dragged over her sensitive flesh and delved into her. Man had a magic mouth and he knew how to use it -

Nnnngh!

“Liam,” she moaned, arching down into him. He nuzzled her and brought a broad stroke of his tongue up to play at her clit again.

He sucked and licked and played at her until she fell back, her hands landing on his chest to support herself as he had his way with her. Sure, she was on top, but there was no denying he was in control of this moment. Two of his fingers entered her and slowly began to thrust in and out, rushing her ever closer to that edge.

“Liam, I need,” she gasped and he moaned in understanding. He quickened his pace and she gasped as suddenly she felt the edge of her arousal creeping up much faster than she had anticipated. His tongue swirled and his fingers pressed and her thighs trembled and there, right there, she just needed to move so he could -

Oooh!

He pressed against her and she against him, needing that friction. Her orgasm was swift and overwhelming, making her groan his name. Her back arched, her muscles clenched and spasmed around his fingers. He eased up to gently lap at her, licking her to a subdued peace that had her breathing heavily.

“Liam...that was…”

“You’re...so beautiful,” he said, kissing her thighs. She blinked and smiled. They weren’t done yet, not if she could help it. She rose from their rather salacious position and scrambled to the edge of the bed, opening her side table. She pulled out a condom and waved it at him, biting her lip.

“Up for more?” She asked, glancing down at his cock, still hard and tempting. He canted his hips and nodded.

“God, yes.” He reached for her as she opened the packet and carefully slid it on. She straddled his hips and slowly guided him into her, sighing at the delightful stretch he gave her. It wasn’t painful, she was aroused and slick enough to take him easily, but he was thick and delightful and the stretch was just perfect. She hummed happily, taking him in while he gasped and grasped her hips. His fingers splayed down over her ass, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

Once she had him all the way in, she shifted, letting herself adjust. He looked up at her, eyelids heavy and aroused.

“Ivy, you’re so beautiful,” he complimented, caressing a hand up her body to cup her breast. His fingers teased at a nipple. She leaned forward, smiling sweetly as she braced herself against his abdomen.

“You’re...amazing,” she breathed before lifting herself up, then back down. He shuddered as she set the pace, rocked back on him until his own hips began to shallowly thrust up into her. He gasped and she could tell he was close so she leaned down to nip and kiss at his lips.

“Want to try the biotics again?” She whispered and he groaned, but nodded as he thrusted more forcefully into her. She groaned in delight and leaned back. She slid back down and pulled up slowly, letting a small field linger around him. She had already prided herself on her control and here it was no different.

He gasped and writhed as she lifted herself and the small field up, gently stimulating his cock. She paused at his head, curving her hips and drawing the field around him. His head thrashed and his hips canted up, sheathing himself halfway into her again. She sputtered and gasped as he began to fuck her, holding her in place as he thrusted into her.

Liam chanted her name over and over again as she struggled to regain control of herself and the situation. But as she felt herself begin to spiral towards another orgasm, she said fuck it and let him go. It felt so good, _he_ felt so good.

He was so good. So kind and funny and made her heart do funny things, especially when he smiled. Oh when he smiled -

She let herself go and rode him into abandon, letting her shoulder slump as she came again, squeezing his shaft. Her biotics flared a bit more wildly this time, not close to his cock thankfully, but enough to raise a few objects on her side table.

He gasped and groaned, thrusting into her hard as his head fell back. God he was gorgeous when he came, muscles all tense for a beautiful moment before they all relaxed into welcoming softness.

She collapsed against him, and he brought his arms around her, holding her close as they breathed heavily. She snuggled into him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent, of sweat and sex and _Liam_. His hand trailed lazily over her back, soft and loving.

But not, because they’re casual. She blinked and reality slammed back down into her. As great as their sex was, as great as their chemistry was, he wanted to be casual.

And she didn’t want to be casual. She wanted to be so serious that she could just hold his hand whenever, and be so sickening cute in public. But it was for the best, this...casual thing. She had a lot going on with being Pathfinder and everything and he had his work on trying to improve relations between the Initiative and the Angara.

Ivy trailed a finger over his chest and he caught it in his hand, pulling it up to kiss.

“That was incredible, you’re incredible,” he whispered. She smiled and blushed, hiding her face into his shoulder.

“You’re pretty incredible yourself,” she replied, kissing his shoulder. But before he could reply, Ivy was up and pulling on an oversized shirt.

“I’ll be right back!” She exclaimed before hurrying to the bathroom to clean herself up. After relieving herself and tending to everything down there, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her hair mussed and even wilder than normal. There was a small mark on her neck from Liam’s kissing and she blushed at it. It was...rather conspicuous for something that was supposed to be casual.

Ugh, this was going to be hard, wasn’t it? But maybe it was also exactly what she needed, to not worry about the mess of having an actual boyfriend while she tried to find all 100,000 Milky Way expats a home.

After however...they could revisit this. And in the meantime, she was more than happy to have these little trysts, though she’d prefer to have them in her bed and not on his filthy couch. She took a deep breath and returned to her room to find a sleepy Liam stretching and reaching for her blanket.

“There you are,” he said, blinking heavily at her.

“And there you are.”

“Mmm, yeah, think you’d hold it against me if I fell asleep? You worked me good.”

“Only if you don’t let me nap with you,” she teased, climbing back into bed.

“Sounds like a deal,” he said, yawning and rolling over and wrap his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into him. No matter what they were or what they were going to be, this...this was good. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, only mildly concerned about what the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam deserves more love, he's so good! And yeah, Ivy was pretty much ready to be in serious relationship status pretty early on. She's...not so good at communicating when it comes to her feelings. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comment, bookmark - let me know what you think!


End file.
